This invention relates generally to storage and dispensing apparatus such as used, for example, in supermarkets, merchandising establishments, and storage areas in recreation rooms. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an expandable gravity feed system for storing and dispensing bottles, cans, aseptic packages, and packages of bottles and cans from an inclined surface, or shelf.
Feed systems for dispensing cans or bottles are well known in the art. The function of these systems is to store and dispense an array of bottles or cans. These units are particularly useful in dispensing refrigerated cans or bottles of beverages.
Typically, these systems are designed to store and dispense containers which are supported on their sides so that they can roll down an inclined surface to the front of the unit where they are accessible to a customer or user. The size and shape of some beverage containers makes it undesirable to support these containers on their sides and roll them down an incline. To accommodate these containers, some gravity feed systems are designed to store and dispense containers in an upright position. To this end, these units utilize rollers, which are located in the feed system, or incline the feed system sufficiently to cause the container to slide in an upright position. Because of their high center of gravities some bottles are difficult to dispense in an upright position from these gravity feed systems; this is especially true of oversized liter and two liter containers. These containers will sometimes tip over rather than slide down the inclined surface of the system.
Prior gravity feed systems have also had a difficult time dispensing cardboard packaged "six packs" of cans or bottles. Because of the high coefficient of friction of cardboard, it has been difficult in prior art systems to slide a cardboard packaged "six pack" by gravity feed to the front of an inclined display rack.
Moreover, typically the prior gravity feed systems were not very versatile. They were usually designed to accommodate a certain size container and not readily adaptable to handle a variety of bottle and can dispensing needs.